Unattainable
by NameOfLove
Summary: Max had always desired to be with Angie and Chey. But every time he attempted to ask them out, it was a rejection. Although they felt bad for him, they still didn't have much interference with Max. Will Max be forever alone in the world? Will any of them accept him?


**Max had always desired to be with Angie and Chey. But every time he attempted to ask them out, it was a rejection. Although they felt bad for him, they still didn't have much interference with Max. Max was forever alone in the world. More details in the story.**

The normal routine for everyday had started. Max woke to the loud sound of his alarm, set to 7:30 AM. He quickly got up and dressed in his nicely in his plain black shirt. He had his skin colored khakis on, too. He gelled his brown-blonde hair in the style of Medium Hair Length. Max put his black "see through" hat, labeling "California". He put on his grayish converse. He finally put on his backpack filled with textbooks, laptop, roses for Angie, and chocolate for Chey. Max was then on his way walking to Andrew Hill High School.

He then arrived to the entrance of his hallway, crowded with other students. In that crowd, he saw Angie. Max came up to her, took out the roses, and smiled. "Hi Angie, these are for you." He said. Angie kindly responded, "Oh, thanks.." But sadly, Angie walked away without another word. Max had a light frown on his face. He sighed.

Max walked into Period 1 after putting his unnecessary stuff in his locker, next to Chey's locker. He sat right next to William, who was his best friend.

"Hey, any luck yet Max?" William asked. "No, I'll maybe just give up." Max replied. "Oh, don't! Keep trying man! You'll get them some day."

The bell rang, notifying students that Period 2 was next. Max packed his stuff, and walked to Period 2, with his chocolate to give Chey if he had a chance. On the way to his seat, he bumped into Chey, dropping her stuff. He quickly picked her stuff up.

"Sorry Chey." He said. "It's fine." She replied. "Take this box of chocolate." Max gave. Chey smiled, and gave him a thank you hug, and left. Max was happy because today she hugged him. He felt an increase in the reputation he had with Chey. He smiled.

After more attempts of asking both of them out, Max was disappointed of himself. He's a senior, and yet he has no love. He thought that he would be alone forever.

 _The time went on..until the end of school. Max was thinking to ask Chey out for the 100th time._

Before he went to Chey, he told William his idea. "That's rad dude, but what if she rejects..?" William says.

"I don't know. I'm trying my best."

Max caught up to Chey while on her way out the exit of school.

"Hey Chey..do you want to...um..get a drink at Ding's Tea?" Max asked. "Um, I can't. I have to study for my math test." Chey used as an excused. She quickly left, leaving Max sad, similar to the morning when he was rejected by Angie.

Thinking of that, Max decided to ask Angie. He ran up to Angie who was sitting at the tables in the back of school. "Hey Angie, do you want to maybe..um..come to my house to study?" "Sure, tomorrow?" Angie says. Max finally sparked inside. Was this the beginning of a change in his everyday life?

In the following night, Max went out to Safeway and bought some flowers this time to set on his table for tomorrow. Max was deciding to again, give these to Angie. He had a handy cap this time, much as an idea, he will give these to Chey if Angie does not accepts them.

The next day began. Max prepared extra fast today, because of excitement filling up his body. He wore a gray shirt this time, labeling "READY". He put on his black jeans, and again, gelled his hair with the style of Medium Hair Length.

He walked to school, and was ready to hang out with Angie today.

The day went on fast, because today _was_ a short the end of school, Max went to Angie, and asked if she was ready. He expected the answer to be yes, but unfortunately, it was a straight reject. Angie left school in a sorry way. Max was compelled with sadness. He had set up everything for her. He was done. Max was entirely done with this.

 **Cliffhanger alert! Oh and, pexnob, this is my, TBH everyone's, revenge on you for making those pictures.**

 **What should I do next?**

 **Will Max finally be accepted?**

 **Or will he be forever alone?**


End file.
